Проникновение
by Alex Scorpio
Summary: Кобб так и не проснулся после событий фильма, и Ариадна решает попытаться его вытащить.


**Название:** Вторжение

**Автор:** Alex Scorpio

**Фэндом:** Начало

**Рейтинг:** G

**От автора:** меня не оставляла в покое мысль, что враждебные проекции подсознания убивают вторгающиеся в сон чужеродные элементы, а чем проекции детей хуже?

**Надежды – сны бодрствующих**

_**Платон**_

Ариадна очень давно не входила в сны.

Лет пять по меркам реального мира, даже для первого уровня – целую вечность.

И причин тому можно было назвать превеликое множество. Ну к примеру, зачем блестящему архитектору, лучшей на своем курсе, такое непонятное и даже опасное хобби? Как бы ей ни грезились бельведеры и лестницы Пенроуза, впереди ждут вполне реальные города, которым не обойтись без ее уверенной руки, и будущее, которое не построит никто кроме нее. А из снов ей, как и всякой творческой личности, так уж и быть, позволяется черпать вдохновение.

И муж наверняка этого не одобрит. Уж кому как не ему, одному из лучших проводников, знать обо всех опасностях, с которыми сопряжено вхождение во сны? И не важно, что после той миссии он почти отошел от дел. Артур ведь никогда не отпустит свою жену в одиночку бродить по чужому подсознанию. А Эдит Пиаф он теперь слушает дома, сидя в удобном мягком кресле и потягивая кофе по-ирландски.

Да и вообще, зачем Ариадне все это? То задание было разовым, а когда им так и не удалось разбудить Кобба, видимость команды распалась окончательно. Тем самым оборвалась и единственная нить, связывавшая ее с захватывающим, сумбурным и не вполне легальным бизнесом извлечения.

Но ни один из вариантов и близко не подобрался к истинной причине. Все эти годы она искала способ. Нет не так, Способ.

Тот, кто решил записать профессиональных извлекателей в разряд бывших, глубоко ошибся бы. И когда она изложила Артуру свою поистине безумную идею, он лишь покачал головой, даже не пытаясь ее отговорить. Вместо этого дал несколько дельных советов и отправился за снотворным. Они слишком доверяли друг другу, чтобы сомневаться. И сейчас решили действовать только вдвоем, хоть Ариадна и была последним человеком, которого Артур желал отпускать в сон без присмотра. Но, может, у нее получится?

Впервые за пять лет закрыв глаза не ради полноценного ночного отдыха, она почувствовала себя… странно. Но длилось это доли секунды – ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы проскользнуть из реальности в сон. Чужой сон. Как раз в тончайший зазор между созиданием и познанием.

Как учил ее Кобб.

Глаза пришлось тут же прикрыть ладонью, солнце на идеально безоблачном небе сияло невыносимо. Осторожно продвигаясь вперед, Ариадна не переставала обшаривать взглядом окрестности, но нигде не нашла даже намека на границу сна. Все воссоздано с такой безупречной скрупулезностью, что не придраться. Неудивительно, что Кобб был одним из лучших архитекторов. И он оказался настолько хорош, что попался в плен собственного подсознания.

Наконец впереди показались деревья, и она поспешно ступила под их сень, давая отдых слезящимся глазам. Пока она не обнаружила ни единого изъяна, за который можно было бы зацепиться – окружение радовало взор, но в то же время выглядело таким реальным и… домашним, нисколько не походя на глянцевую картинку, в которую должны были превратиться его воспоминания, лелеемые столько лет.

Миновав деревья, Ариадна снова вышла на лужайку, но это место было ей уже знакомо из воспоминаний Кобба. Отсюда она могла видеть и дом, и это придало ей сил. Приободрившись, девушка расправила плечи и ускорила шаг, делая вдох поглубже, чтобы окликнуть беглого извлекателя, как вдруг…

Дорогу ей заступили две детские фигурки.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, не сразу осознав, что перед ней дети Кобба. Точнее нет, их _проекции_, поправила она себя, оправляясь от удивления. Хотя чему тут удивляться – в этом бесконечном сне он достиг цели, к которой с маниакальным упорством стремился, и теперь может наблюдать за сыном и дочкой, которые играют на лужайке перед домом.

Играют вот уже целую вечность.

Сглотнув с непонятным усилием, Ариадна наклонилась так, чтобы ее лицо оказалось вровень с мордашками малышей. Кажется, с того времени, когда она видела их в последний раз, они ни капли не изменились, даже одежда оставалась той же. Вот он, первый просчет.

- Привет, - она извлекла из арсенала самую добрую свою улыбку. – Ты, наверное, Джеймс, а ты – Филиппа, да?

Дети в ответ не проронили ни звука. Не слишком обнадеживающе.

- Мне очень нужно поговорить с вашим папой, - не сдавалась Ариадна. – Он ведь дома, правда?

И снова ноль реакции. Неужели проекции Кобба проявляют эмоции только к нему?

- Тогда я пойду, - она снова лучезарно улыбнулась. – Ваш папа меня очень ждет.

Оставив молчаливых детей за спиной, девушка зябко передернула плечами. Конечно, любое подсознание недружелюбно к чужакам, но хозяин этого сна, похоже, настолько закуклился, что перестал обращать на это внимание. Он переживает бесконечный катарсис, подумалось Ариадне.

Затылок вдруг взорвался адской болью. Сознания она не потеряла, но окружающий мир перед глазами вспыхнул ослепляющими красками, потом поплыл и начал ощутимо мутнеть. Девушка ничком рухнула в траву, перекатиться, чтобы попытаться разглядеть нападавшего, удалось не сразу.

Джеймс отбросил в сторону камень – видимо, надобность в нем отпала, раз незваную гостью свалил булыжник Филиппы. Дети медленно приближались к обездвиженной Ариадне, и та впервые с момента появления здесь испугалась. Испугалась милых и очаровательных мальчика и девочку. В ручках они сжимали совочки, лопатки и ведерки – наверное, играли в песочнице неподалеку – и девушка вынуждена была признать, что ни одно оружие не казалось ей настолько грозным.

И она никогда не видела настолько враждебных проекций подсознания.

- Ко… - хотела крикнуть она, но поперхнулась от боли, когда отломанная от ближайшего дерева ветка хлестнула ее по лицу.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у безобидных совочков, которыми дети ковыряются в песочнице и лепят куличики, настолько острые края? Ариадна с каким-то даже изумлением смотрела на свои окровавленные руки, а в мозгу уже зарождалось осознание.

Они опоздали. На год, на пять лет, навсегда.

Коббу даже не пришлось создавать для своего сна стражей, выдрессированное подсознание превратило в них всех его обитателей. Оставался ли он по-прежнему хозяином своим грезам наяву или желание не расставаться с детьми ни на миг поработило его окончательно, уже не важно. Бывший извлекатель тут и останется. Здесь и его личная реальности, и сон, и лимб.

Уже не пытаясь увернуться от ведерка с мокрым песком – очень тяжелым, кстати, – Ариадна больше не звала Кобба, бесполезно. Она зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть ничего не выражающих детских лиц, и сосредоточилась на одной мысли.

_Когда же, наконец, они меня убьют?_


End file.
